


Moonlight, My Dear

by TheHandWixard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, This is really just a character study written because I dont sleep often, Woo first work!, but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandWixard/pseuds/TheHandWixard
Summary: A small character study about Rose, and home.





	

As a girl my home was quiet, rapturously quiet even.  
The halls were much too long, run down thousands of times.  
Rooms much too big, rolled around in even more.  
I was loved there, I know that for now, certainly  
It didn’t quite feel like home.

Night

Light

Night

Then, everything turned upside down, in a sense.  
Not with a bang, but with technicolor  
My home now had light, light of every color bursting through.  
Somehow, now it felt less like home.  
Color and light, trying to seep in while I grew   
Dark, darker, yet darker.  
I was exploring, exploiting the land for what I could reap.

Dark. Darker, yet darker.

Darkest.

What home I had was lost, torn away.  
I myself was lost, lost in the dark 

I was still lost as I was found in the end, clutching the hand of a knight, my friend, my brother, waiting.

Waiting.

Light.

Night.

Light.

Night-

Moonlight.

Then the sound of your voice, you grim dark lady, you meddler, my love.  
You too found yourself dim, then dark, then bright as the shining day.

But I think you were more grateful for the light than I.

We started to build a shaky home, ramshackle, dilapidated, but it was ours, the cacophony of screams not reaching us, not now.

Brick by brick, a home to keep out the beasts.

Light.

Night.

Light.

Night.

And it started crumbling away, my folly of course.  
Nearly always my folly.

I learn to sympathise with my mother.

But the cost, I am tearing apart my home once more.

Night.

Night.

Night.

Night…

Then the sound of your voice.

How it brought me back, how you brought me back my love.

You stayed

You rebuilt my- our home, jade paramour of mine you rebuilt me, bit by jagged bit.

Night.

Night

Light.

And I finally learned to see.

Bright, brighter yet brighter.

And still the sound of your voice.

So long I have been scrambling for a home, while pushing away the very notion of grounding myself.

Bright, brighter yet brighter.

Brightest.

And I finally know.

My home is with you, my dear, safe between your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't sleep and also I just really love Rose and Kanaya.


End file.
